jojofandomcom-20200222-history
DU Episode 7
is the seventh episode of Diamond is Unbreakable and the eighty-first episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 289 through Chapter 293 of the manga. Summary It is evening in Morioh, a student in his room is reading magazines while listening to the radio and he suddenly cannot stop himself from piercing his eye with a mechanical pencil. Tamami meets Josuke and Koichi at their school to inform them of another Stand user in town. He shows them a photograph of Toshikazu Hazamada, a student at the same school as Josuke, and tells them what happened to one of Hazamada's classmates. Intrigued, Josuke decides to investigate Hazamada accompanied by Koichi. Josuke and Koichi head first to Hazamada's classroom where they do not find him, but are noticed by him nonetheless. They then investigate his locker, where a doll which transforms into Josuke as soon as he touches it attacks them. Surface, which is able to transform into someone and control their movements as long as they are in eye contact, takes out Koichi by having Josuke violently elbow him, and effortlessly evades Crazy Diamond's attacks. It then tosses a pen to Josuke and forces him to pierce his eye with it. Hazamada then reveals himself and, satisfied, decides to go for Jotaro. However, Echoes mimicked the sound of Josuke's eye being pierced, fooling Hazamada, as Josuke secretly healed Koichi when he elbowed him. They decide to pursue Hazamada and are seen by a mysterious blushing girl. They then call Jotaro's hotel room, but Surface has already called a meeting for Jotaro. While Josuke and Koichi pursue Hazamada, the latter is being distracted by the numerous girls approaching Surface, mistaking it for Josuke. He then dirties a motorcycle, antagonizing two bikers. However, Surface quickly takes out one of them and holds the second. Hazamada then threatens to cut the biker's mouth with a box cutter but is interrupted when a glass shard is thrown toward him. Surface catches the shard, and Josuke repairs the shard into a bottle which cuts off Surface's right hand, then leaves. Realizing that his plan is in danger, Hazamada decides to hurry toward his meeting place with Jotaro. At a railway, he hears the siren announcing an oncoming train and decides to take a detour, but in fact, has been tricked by Echoes' ability. Josuke and Koichi manage to meet Jotaro first and warn him about Hazamada and Surface, but suddenly, Josuke takes a pen out of Jotaro's coat. He sees Surface controlling his movement from behind a window, and almost stabs Jotaro in the neck. Fortunately the two bikers Hazamada had antagonized earlier knock him out and drag him to be beaten elsewhere, saving Jotaro. Meanwhile, Josuke takes out his frustration on the doll. Later, Jotaro, Josuke and Koichi oversee Hazamada being transported to the hospital but are being observed by Red Hot Chili Pepper. Appearances |Av4=TamamiAvAnim.png|Name4=Tamami Kobayashi |Av5=JotaroAvAnim4.png|Name5=Jotaro Kujo |Av6=Sakai.png|Name6=Minor Characters#Sakai|SName6=Sakai|Status6= |Av7=YukakoAvAnim.png|Name7=Yukako Yamagishi|Status7= |Av8=JunkoAvAnim.png|Name8=Minor Characters#Junko|SName8=Junko|Status8= |Av9=Unnamed Bikers Anime.png|Name9=Unnamed Characters#Bikers|SName9=Bikers|Status9= |Av10=ShadowAkiraAvAnim.png|Name10=Akira Otoishi|Status10= |Av11=NoPicAvailable.png|Name11=Minor Characters#Kai Harada|SName11=Kai Harada|Status11= }} |Av3=EchoesACT1AvAnim.png|Name3=Echoes#ACT1|SName3=Echoes|Status3= |Av4=RedHotChilliPepperAvAnim.png|Name4=Red Hot Chili Pepper }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary Trivia * In the official English subs and dub, this episode's title is changed to "Toshikazu Hazamada (Show Off)" to match Surface's name change to "Show Off". * This is the first episode to feature Koichi's Stand, Echoes in the opening. * The introduction of Pink Dark Boy as one of Hazamada's favorite manga foreshadows his usage in introducing the series' creator later. References Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes